


Say No To This & Burn

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Series: Hamilton Oneshots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, F/M, Female Senju Hashirama, M/M, Naruto is Biologically Intersex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius





	Say No To This & Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amber_And_Agate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_And_Agate/gifts), [Dragon_Shaman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Shaman/gifts), [PidgeLettaConChetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeLettaConChetta/gifts).



Naruto was of a special make. Granted from heaven itself as a beacon for humanity to prosper, a true gospel of the divine, holding form on Earth for all to bare witness. Someone who could enlighten the entire world, a being who could smite the demons of hell with the refraction off of his golden hair. It was apparent to all who knew him, Naruto was someone from the most pure of grace, a piece of eden before the fruit had even bore a name. Lucifer himself could not grasp at the aura of purity surrounding him. 

When this man had ensnared him it had been by the tilt of his smile. The sun didn’t shine at night, so his hair dulled, the sky wasn’t the same blue as his eyes so they only stood black. But his smile lifted his face, changed its shape, and brought a glimmer to the midnight eyes. Stars in a canvas of navy, as they caught in the moonlight, from the twitch of even the smallest grin. In the wake of his joy, his smile bloomed like a moon rose, the stars in his eyes gained a glimmer and sparkle of their own accord, his sunflower hair blossomed and shone under the firefly’s simple golden iridescence.

He had known himself to have been struck by cupid's arrow at that moment. They had only been walking, the moonlight and stars had been clear passionate in their radiance. So how could he hold a flame to this man’s allure of godhood? This answer was one simple, he could not indeed. 

Understand, there was nothing in himself lacking, certainly not in manner he was civilized and knew the correct conduct for being in the presence of someone so ravishing as he. He was someone who could best any man in battle! A knight of the highest breeding, whom never faltered at the task presented. Considerate to those in need, he always sought to comfort and aid the children and those weaker than he could he afford to. He was not a licentious man, not one of greed or impurity. The ways of the flesh had never offered any allure, but then he had met a messenger of heaven, and for the first time his heart had leapt his eyes had strayed from their path of virtue. Only to damn him to the most daunting of battles.

Naruto was an exception to all he knew. He was not swayed by flattery, flowers, or flaunting. Instead he only responded to courting if it was in the truest intentions, if the one in whom he held interest could respect his whims. If they could hold him tightly when he needed kindness and comfort, make him laugh in times of merriment, smile with him as the morning sun broke the horizon. Naruto only returned his affections if he spoke in honest thought. The sun proved his passion through words of compassion, a loud and despeckling image of ambition, with a luster that many would ignore. Madara found he could not, the way in his spoke was of the greatest refinement. The crown itself would stand in jealous rage should they be within his beloved’s presence. He knew, rare was it that someone even of royal descent could hold such passion and keep it firm in their grasp in facing scrutinous decent. 

He loved the man all the more for his resilience and enduring presence as he bore not in mind the oddity he was amongst the town, nor in the citadel. He was simply a revolutionary encapsulated in the body of the most beautiful maiden. Of course, it was only in reason that some words ought to hold within the confines of thought amongst the servants of the castle. To many free spoken servants could cause many problems for the monarchy, so he tried as much as he could to keep his courted at his side so that he may protect against loyalist knights and gossiping Ladies. 

The last dusk past, he had been taken to his loves room in tentative step. He had found himself on a threadbare cot, under the cold chill born only in the rooms of a servant. In his common cloth he felt the flushing creep away from his cheeks and to his chest as he stared up at the one he loved. Never having considered that someone of such purity could succumb to mortal lusts, he had gazed into the warmed jewel eyes, not oblivious to the flush competitive to a roses bloom on Naruto’s cheeks. Warmed his entire face in a more golden hue, his gold spun hair of silk hung limp, damp from water. His chest had been heaving and colour continued even beneath his near threadbare servants cloth. Descending, as he could only presume at the time even across his not yet existing breast. He admired not for long before the lithe body was pressed against his own more muscled one. 

He had grasped at the childbearing hips, and traced along the ribs as he pressed his mouth to the other man’s, he had relished in the softness he had found there. He had pressed into the delicate almost fragile shoulder blades as he had pressed the brown toned man closer to himself, warmth seeping through their entwined bodies. They had rolled over, and committed themselves to the fornication. He had rolled them gently, putting himself in a position of power as he never had with their relation. Naruto had allowed him to with a sweetened tilt to his smile. Having been entranced he had laid a plenitude of soft kisses onto the skin of his loves jaw. Small sighs escaping the other at the simple presses. 

He had traveled downwards with his affections holding his lips to the softened chest, and placing his bare hand on his beloved’s bare thigh. The skin there having never been touched by another man save himself, and it brought thrill to his loins. He suckled on one of the darker brown nipples standing to attention he had gotten a squeal at this attention, that which would provide for any children born from his loves womb. He had been forced to block several of his less sweetened thoughts as his hand traveled higher. Finding the folds, he graced them gently with one finger pressing momentarily against the clitoris, but he instead brought his hand up to the cock just above. The most sensitive part on Naruto’s gender, most would not consider focusing on this, but he wanted darling to experience pleasure just as he wished to relish in it. 

Naru had moaned clasping his hands over his mouth as to not release any other sounds, and having not expecting the gentle and pressure over a place so hardly mentioned without slander he had came from the first stroke. Light liquid spilling over onto his abs. He had grasped at the softening flesh instead, and switched from one nipple to the other, resuming his suckling only for a second before he moved upwards and rested himself gently onto his loves softer, but muscled, form. 

Turning his lips to the long neck before him, and began to lavish the sun-kissed-brown skin with attention. His other hand beginning to play with the under folds of his courted’s most sacred place. Calmly, he had slid a single finger in, meeting little resistance, he looked into the divine’s eyes, as he flushed and turned from his gaze. Madara had kissed the man at the revelation that he had prepared himself for this. Still… He pressed forward two additional fingers, and here he met some resistance, gentle quivering around his fingers causing him to moan as he detailed the neck before him. Withdrawing from the warmth he had untied the thread on his shirt and removed it quickly, he undid the laces on his trousers, laying his bare chest on his love’s, feeling every crevice of the smaller, muscular torso on his own. 

He gazed into the heated sapphire gems, having already placed himself ready, he kissed the man he loved once more. His eyes opened as he took in the swimming and glimmer present in the angel’s eyes, holding he lips to his own he memorized the look before he thrusted his hips. He broke the kiss as he moaned, they both did, only Naruto threw his head back and let loose a loud and impassioned one. 

“Keep me quiet.” He had held his beloved lips to his own once more, relishing in the feeling of strong servants hands entwined in his long hair. He pressed himself forwards burying himself near fully, and the gasp he let loose into sweetened lips was unintended. He was warm, so warm… 

He looked down into the eyes of his beloved, the stars themselves looked back at him. He shuttered at the beauty he was so blessed to behold, and came.  

* * *

 

He recalled that night now with nothing more than the greatest adoration present in his once melancholy heart. A new meaning to ecstasy had graced his mind, and he held with him now the surety that a man from the divine now was his own, the messenger of heaven had made him a man, and he had held a piece of holy grace in his arms. Megar words were inaccurate in describing how his heart felt light, and his mind lost all abrasions to the mortal coil. He stood in the majesty and grace of who must be an angel, sharing in holy light as a protector and as a lover. 

“Sir Madara!” Shouted the rustic tones of the first knight, and Prince of the kingdom, Tobirama. Holding his eyes steady, and chin higher in the same ever bored expression he held in such esteemed regard. Madara wondered if the man knew any other expression, or if it had simply stuck that way. Of course being the Prince, he did not voice this mockery. 

“Sire?” He bowed, a tilt of his head, they had never held each other in high regard.

“My sister wishes to have an audience with you. Immediately.” He held his tongue, the question rising quickly, he had no idea why she would wish for an audience with him, for were it for something about his duties as a knight it would have gone from her to her brother. Yet, it was unlikely Tobirama knew why he was being asked, so he gave another quick bow and made haste to the throne room. His chainmail absorbing the chill of the frozen air, and bestowing it upon his person, seeping even underneath his thick undercloth. 

In bringing himself to the great doors of the grand hall he straightened himself, and gave a nod to the guards standing there. He walked in without further preamble. The well decorated, and painted walls depicting several historical and well fought battles of the royal family, the fine decorated windows were in the image of the current Queen, as well as her brother. He had been told that the remaining paine was awaiting the future King’s image, whenever the Queen did decide to marry. 

Her Majesty was awaiting calmly on her throne, spread in a way one would not associate with the ruler of a wealthy kingdom. A casual refrain, while her long brown hair fell like a waterfall, glistening in the green tinge of light from the windows, spilling over the arm of the throne as her legs rested over the other arm, displaying her ankles. He breathed deeply, and cast his eyes away, grateful for the fact that he had to bow for once. 

“Your Highness, you requested an audience?” He remained bent at the hip, not moving until he heard the rustle of fabric as she repositioned herself, hopefully in a less lecherous position. Risking a glance he saw she had actually moved to the window, a strange emotion tormenting in her brown eyes as she stroked a delicate finger on the memorial image of her mother. 

“I am troubled Sir Knight.” She did not face him as she spoke, and he held his head higher. Confused by her admission, but no less listening to his Queen’s sweetened voice. He had been told in repeat that she did nothing without reason, her movements were always with purpose. And as he had heard, she was also an experienced women when it came to battle, hard to imagine from her disposition now, regal, and saddened by a force unforeseen, dressed in a fine gown of green silk and blessed with a bronze crown around her head embedded with large emeralds and carved with the patterns of climbing ivy. 

“You are the third son of the House of Uchiha on our Western border, yes?” She turned, facing him now, brown and hazel eyes staring in warmth into his own directly. It wasn’t a true question, for she knew it to be fact, yet he answered her as she had asked. A lightened smile appearing on her face imparting a compassionate visage onto her, but it fell apart quickly as fortified as rusted armour. “I have an offer for you,” she came to stand before him, and he was not unashamed to admit that she was taller then he. Yet even if this was so, it was only by a hair, and their eyes could meet directly. 

“Your Majesty with all respect, why is it you sought me here?” She sighed loudly, her chest heaving at the motion, her breasts however held firm within the tight confines of her dress stopped from moving at the inhale. 

“Rumours are spreading, ones I cannot ignore. My advisors grow restless, and I have become aware now that I cannot delay my marriage any longer. I am already in my twenty-sixth harvest I am in need of an heir… More then that, I need to assure my people that my family will continue to rule over the land.” Her lace trimmed sleeves were being torn apart by the twining of her hands, the motion of someone trapped in circumstance. Madara did not know how he could aid her with this. Yet, with her calm manner deteriorating he saw a woman plagued by years of hardened resolve and the cruse of ruling a kingdom baring an impossible weight on her shoulders.

“Could your brother not marry in your stead? He seems a capable man, and if you long not to be bound by metronomy…” Her voice interrupted, and despite her kind smile her tone gave insistence to the fact that her mind toiled as it came to his ears as an angered sentence. 

“I long for that myself, however, I’m afraid in the wake of the chill my brother’s wife has taken ill. I despise the thought but I cannot fathom she will make it through the spring. By the time of his two cycles and a season of mourning are past my advisers will consider it too late a time to bring forth a properly educated heir.” She quickly wiped at her eyes, and stood taller it seemed to replace the near indignity of letting tears fall. “So you see, it falls onto me. It is not that I oppose union. Simply that it must be to a person whom holds my confidence and trust. This is why I ask you, I know it’s unsordid, and you needn’t say yes, but I ask you to be my King because of your devout nature to this kingdom.” Of all the things to expect when asked for meeting with your Queen, this was not one he could had ever guessed to be the topic. 

It was obvious though, for while he loved his country, and in turn his Queen, he could not possibly leave his * _ true* _ beloved. Not even for her. He had to say no to this.

“I couldn’t your Majesty, my heart would betray.” She placed herself unto her throne, picking up a parchment left there and holding it delicate in her hand, seeing this, he bowed and turned to leave, his green cloak spinning with him. But her voice echoed strongly in the large hall as she called out to him. 

“I understand, truly I do. Which is why I offer you something in return for your sacrifice.” He held himself steady at her bid to attention, wanting not to hold anger towards his Queen as it arose steady within. “As I understand, your family has a strong grievance with the House of the North, bordering on war. They are cautious of this Kingdom, they do not wish to begin a war with a our knights. So, if they were to find that I had already been betrothed to the House of Uchiha it will have them back away from your family as they will be aware that any act of aggression towards your family will be a slight onto the future King, you see?” 

He drew in a sharp breath, the ever fading image of his brother perched in the corner of his vision. His face already having obscured from his memory, barely anything of the man remained clear. Izuna, he had been one of the family, a truly devout man, smiling in the face of death fighting for his family’s honour with no doubt in mind of his victory. That was what remained of him, a legacy that would amount to nothing if their family fell now to the North. What the Crown represented was protection, he would have the sway to stop his noble house from falling… And yet, it was so obvious what she was doing that his pride rebelled. He would not be swayed by the Queen as she used their position to influence him! Say no to this, he heard his brother inside himself. He continued out, not dignifying her with a response. There was a large sigh behind and stood still as the quiet sounds best hidden behind doors of tears being held still. 

Cracking high pitched and breathy; “Please don’t go Sir!” the Queen begged of him. How was he supposed to ignore such a plea from a woman in need, it went against his oath, and beliefs as an individual. She sounded vulnerable, not at all how a person of royal birth should incline. Yet, she was different. He had been before her many times, though she had never requested for him. Her strength was volatile to hear her cry or beg it was a fundamental wrong. 

He made his first mistake. He looked to her, and she was on the ground weeping, tears streaking down her cheeks, falling gently onto her collar and into the cleft of her breasts. The stiff in her muscles, the broken way in which she held herself up, seeming almost soulless in the way she stopped herself from falling onto the cold stone. She was…

He pushed past his own anger, and held out a hand to her, not looking at her weakened face. But the firm grasp of her hand in his was enough for him to smile in reverence. Pulling her to himself, he sighed at looking to her visage once more. Wiping her face with his thumb, she smiled, as did he at the familiar act. So long was it that they had been close. 

“Tears never suited a woman such as you Hashi.” A breathy laugh, she looked straight into his eyes, a bold move, misconduct. They never had cared for that in the past, then he had become her knight in place of being the Lord of the Household. Such things could not be ignored, they were locked within their places as Noble and Royal. Perhaps if he had made an alternate motion that day then they would have been somewhere else, he hoped, in peace. However,the wind had not seen fit to blow that way when he had made his decision.  

“I heard you found interest in one of the serving staff.” He withdrew, nervously playing with his hands and forcing down the feeling of warmth rising steadily up his neck. It held down, as he recalled the way she appeared weak with tears and strain. 

_ *‘Lord show me how to say no to this.’* _

He began to pray, everything in himself was curling and dancing around itself as he made an entangled mess of his own thoughts. He knew what he should do, for himself. Yet, there was a steadily building increasing pressure not dissipating at the fact that his family faced such trial with the North. He split on the memories he had shared with this woman, and the golden grace of his true loves bashful smile, of the coy tilt in those sapphire eyes as they caught the sun. Gleaming only at him.

The near stark quality of the servants quarters. The thin padding and sheets, the cold draft through the window, the stench from the excrement having been dropped from above. Naru’s lean limbs bare ribs, caved cheeks… How he fretted throughout the dawn at preparation of meals and cleaning the halls. The world granted someone of the divine a lowly station while someone like him, who could have married into royalty without a qualm denied his chance. Naru who held the place and favour of the Gods had never wavered from his spirit, never held hatred in his heart for those who mocked and jeered at him. Who still found place to put someone like him within the confines of his heart, who loved without baring on whom he let in what class they held, how they appeared, nothing but affection lay within him. Who carried on with his head on even as Madara watched helpless as his fellow knights mocked and called him a vixen. He who deserved it all and held nothing! 

“Show me how to say no to this. I.. I don’t know how to say no to this.” She smiled at him, as ever, convergent with his thoughts.

“Anything you want if you stay.” She pressed herself firmly to him, not indecently, but in the way resembling their early years of whimsy. “It will be okay…” 

“The situation is helpless.” He wasn’t blind. It was obvious was it not? Hashi, had never been a woman helpless, but now she looked weak and afraid, strained from years of political pressure. Her hair sparkled, glinted in the light, but her eyes had lost their mirthful lustre as the years had continued to age.  Skin dulled, and faded now from not being within the sun's simple and grasping warmth for many weeks on end, held in the confines of the castle guarded and secure, haunted by her duty to her people. The girl of the forest was stuck within the grounds of her own family, grasping onto the stone of her dream as it slowly slipped from her grasp. * _ My god she looks so helpless…* _

Naruto, servicing with the fortitude of a knight his monarchs and lords with food and water, toiling at cleaning sharpened blades, polishing stained windows of a wealthy household where he posed little sustenance. Boldly declaring beliefs and liberal objections without care of reform. Continuing with a saints patience through the courtyard tolerating the taunts, raising his nose high at the jeers. Flourishing in the beauty of flowers, overstanding even the knights with his bravery. * _ His body screamed* *** _ **_hell yes.***_ **

The fading memory of his brother smiling, the ingrained image of his blood coating the battlefield. 

She must have seen him wavering. “So?” Glittering midnight stares held in his vision, the brown forest of years past and the river hidden, blood soaking through the ground. The bright sun. The joyous laugh. The black eyes. 

This, was the only unselfish thing he had ever done.

“I don’t say no to this.” 

* * *

 

Long ago, I used to watch all the knights gathered to train. My eyes would always stray to the whimsical idea that perhaps one day I would be noticed, and they would desire to protect my heart. 

Without realising my eyes had focused on you. I watched as you trained. The way in which you balanced your sword, pivot your foot directing the angle of the blade. Holding yourself in a manner calm and clear, intimidation and resilience, no one could meet against your blade and not fall to your skill. 

I could not deny my own selfish desires a feeling of falling dismally into the unseen, only to be grasped and held by a man who I know I could never truly hold for my own. You trapped me with your longing eyes, dancing under promise and slaying for your belief in this kingdom. Your mind in its brilliance never wavering from duty and fantasy. To keep yourself so poised in front of my own, stupid ideals of a servant. How you a knight, a noble, showed me kindness, treated me not as a lesser man, but as the better of us. 

I had been encased in the rose’s of the garden, smelling their sweetened fragrance and never longing to see past them. I remembered the flowers you brought me, each more lovely then the next, how your words were honeysuckle, and your eyes held the moon a loft. I was falling to hard into something that would incompas me. One of those rose’s thorns would be poisoned. Still, I allowed myself the pleasure of having your affections, reading your letters, and listening to your voice speaking of promises of love. 

I saved every letter you wrote to me. Each one flourished with your unbridled thoughts, they were each so beautiful so passionate, and from the moment I read them I knew you were mine. You said you were mine, I thought you were mine…. You and your words flooded my senses, your sentences left me defenseless. And they ripped out my heart and placed it into your hands before I had even realised what they had done to me. You created a whole empire made for me, a palace out of paragraphs.

I reread every letter you wrote to me. I searched and scanned for answers in every line, for some kind of sign and when you were  **_mine…_ **

Watching you say your vows to the Queen. I hold my head, I straighten my best clothes, I smile in the way I know the be the falsest of all. I glance at the room, decorated in hundreds of flowers all hand picked and placed with the utmost care. I know because I was one of the servants who lavished the alter. The people all dressed in their finest smiling at you and the Queen, their smiles are jeers to my eyes. They hold horns of the devil. They clap and smash my dreams within their hands. The flowers are blooded, and your face is that of a demon. I wish them gone. And in my view they all start to burn… Burn like the fires of hell, burn… like the chaos in my heart. If the world is aflame no one can touch me. 

She who stole you. Her hair is spitting flame, her eyes are blackened chars, her skin is crackling ember. Her gown is gone, and all that is underneath is the whore who she is! In elevating your name… You have ruined our **_lives…_** I wonder, does the Queen know you are an icarus? Does she know you’ll fly into the sun? And I’ll watch, watch as your wings melt and you fall, then I shall wait, patiently, for your wife, so that I may grant her the privilege of joining you!

I realise now, that your sentences were senseless… You are paranoid, placated only when you grasp onto higher, and higher onto power.

**YOU! You…** _ you…  _

**You have torn it all apart! I’m watching it…** **_BURN!_ **

**THE WORLD HAS NO RIGHT TO MY HEART. SHE HAS NO PLACE IN OUR BED.**

**I’M BURNING THE MEMORY’S BURNING THE LETTERS THAT MIGHT HAVE REDEEMED YOU!**

**YOU FORFEIT ALL RIGHTS TO MY HEART.**

**YOU FORFEIT THE PLACE IN OUR BED, YOU’LL BE SLEEPING IN HER’S INSTEAD.**

And all that will remain… Are the memories of when you were  **_mine…!_ **

**_Mine…_ **

**_Mine…_ **

I hope that your legacy burns you! In everything you are! In everything I was! Grasp onto your power, and feel it encompass you, as it tears at your flesh more, and more, and more! Until you drown in the heat! 

I- hope that you… I- I wish you were… 

**_mine..._ **


End file.
